1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of shaving apparatuses and more particularly relates to a shaving apparatus with an improved skin-stretching mechanism to better cut hair protruding from the skin.
2. History of the Prior Art
Prior art shavers teach a variety of manual shaver heads having single and multiple blades. Such shavers have often included fin structures to stretch the skin so as to better cut the hair growing from the skin. Such stretching mechanisms in the prior art are disposed generally in advance of the movement of the blade such that they stretch the skin before the blade moves by and cuts the hair.